1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to telecommunication systems and in particular to transcription of telephone calls.
2. Background Technology
People use a variety of communication devices, such as personal computers, landline telephones, wireless telephones, PDAs, laptop computers, set-top boxes and other communication devices. Using these devices, people may communicate via voice calls; network-based instant connect communication sessions (often referred to as push-to-talk calls); email; SMS (Short Message Service) messages; EMS (Enhanced Messaging Service) messages; MMS (Multimedia Message Service) messages; voice messages (also referred to as instant voice messages, VoiceSMS messages and Vnotes® messages); podcasts; audio files; video files; and/or other types of communications.
While communication via telephone calls may be fast and convenient, it can be difficult to remember what was said during such calls.